


Death is my second life

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: What Rattlesnake Hughes could have thought after the explosion in near of Dirt. / One-shot for Diana-Sylvia-Jones's story "Linked in Love".
Kudos: 1





	Death is my second life

**Author's Note:**

> This little text is not about the movie, but about a fanfiction story. I wanted to write a little tribute for a story after the final of the first part of the trilogy Rango story "Linked in love" by Diana-Sylvia-Jones on fanfiction.net. Well, she is still thinking about the motive and background of Rattlesnake Hughes and for this reason it's just a very, very short text. It's more a collection of fleeting thoughts and well, … I don't want to write something wrong what could be a paradox in the story later. If something is wrong, correct me. ;)
> 
> The text plays shortly after the explosion near of Dirt and is told by Hughes. If you don't know the story, read it. ;)

**Death is my second life**

I heard nothing. The loud explosion still echoed through my ears. I was tasting dust and sand in my mouth. I was feeling cold. But I felt nothing anyway.

What might have gone wrong?

I had elaborated everything. Reconstructed all risks which could destroy my plan. Everything was well-conceived.

What went wrong? Everything was in good order before that happened.

I still heard the screams of the others in my head. I felt nothing. No pain, no feeling.

Who died? It didn't interest me. It wasn't my question which I wanted to kill with an answer.

Why went it wrong? I have thought out everything. Who dared to make a rebellion against me? The picture of the green lizard flashed through my mind. Or the fat lizard? Who betrayed me?

A feeling came back through my numb body. The same feeling which I felt in the jail.

Suddenly for a brief moment I thought I smelled a familiar smell, which I never have forgotten.

My eyes grew wide. Could it be?

I chuckled hoarsely. This can't be. It had to be the explosion, which irritated my senses.

A twitch flashed through my body. I took a deep breath and wanted to yell, but I found no force for breathing normally. I coughed horribly. I sank to the ground, but my body didn't want to fall asleep.

Something held me back. And I knew what it was.

I will take my revenge. Someday, somehow, my sweet revenge, which tasted on my lips like my venom. I had to think about my revenge thought which I have had in my mind in the jail and kept me alive.

I smiled and licked over my dry, dusty lips.

Death didn't pay attention to me again. He didn't want to take me, he is my shadow, my second life.


End file.
